


Overstimulated

by OutOfAutumn



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfAutumn/pseuds/OutOfAutumn
Summary: Damen discovers that Laurent is ticklish. He thinks this gives him the upper hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Captive Prince fanfiction, and perhaps also my last. It was one of those weird ideas that just comes without being invited. Since Pacat refers to Laurent’s sensitive skin at such length in canon, I think it’s entirely plausible for Laurent to be horribly ticklish. It’s also entirely plausible for him to somehow twist it to his advantage ;)
> 
> I thought it was too cute not to share! Enjoy!

The palace at Ios was a sight to behold, especially in autumn. Unfortunately, not even the vast copper treetops and babbling fountains could soothe Laurent’s epic bad moods.

He had been in a particularly awful one for the last week or so. It had something to do with the kyroi, who were resisting his and Damen’s attempts to disband slavery. They were also resisting Damen’s directions that Laurent should be treated as his equal. Though the kyroi were never outright disrespectful to Laurent, there was a distinct difference in the way they approached the two kings. Damen was treated with abject adoration far exceeding what was expected; Laurent with chilly indifference that did not stray even slightly from protocol. He was treated like a king and nothing more. 

Damen assured Laurent to give them time: that no adult Akielon could be expected to fully trust him so quickly, especially after decades of (mostly justified) distrust of Veretians. Since Damen dared to defend his officials, a lot of Laurent’s frustration was taken out on him. 

They’d been arguing most of the morning, and now the sun was a steady soldier in the center of the sky. Laurent was lying on his back on their bed, scowling at the ceiling. Damen was sitting at the end of the bed, near Laurent’s feet, because it was as close as Laurent would allow him to get. That Laurent was wearing a chiton today made it particularly agonizing. That was probably the point. 

“While you’re down there, why don’t you make yourself useful and put my sandals on for me?” Laurent snapped, after several minutes had passed without speaking. 

Damen brought Laurent’s bare feet into his lap. Knowing how long days in Akielon sandals could grieve the feet (and hoping for some improvement in Laurent’s tempestuous mood), he began to massage them.   


Roughly six months into their unconventional courtship, there were many things Damen still did not know about Laurent. Looking at his feet, he had to wonder: was he ticklish? It certainly made sense, what with his overly sensitive skin and all. Any idea that could result in Laurent’s laughter seemed like a good one, at this point. And his bossy attitude called for retribution. 

In the guise of a loving knead, Damen skimmed his fingernails over one of Laurent’s arches. 

Laurent jumped. The sound that came out of him was something between a gasp and a squeak. 

“What’s the matter?” Damen asked, keeping his face down because it was easier to do that than hide his smile. 

“Nothing. Your haste would be appreciated. Sandals. Now,” Laurent said. 

Damen nodded, but continued kneading. He only waited a few seconds before tickling Laurent again, holding lightly onto his ankle to keep him from flinching away so easily.

This time, there was definitely a giggle.  It made something twist inside Damen’s belly, and he would have kept going had Laurent not abruptly yanked his foot away. 

“Damen.” Laurent’s tone was a warning. 

Damen looked up at him and tried to make his smile completely guileless. “I think somebody's a bit ticklish.”

“I think somebody’s incapable of following basic instructions. Can your simple barbarian brain not comprehend how to apply a sandal?” 

That  _ definitely  _ called for retribution. 

Damen grabbed one of Laurent’s feet and tucked it against his own side, trapping it there with his arm. Laurent, perhaps realizing what was about to happen, struggled instantly. He kicked with his free foot, battered Damen’s back with his small, ineffectual fists. 

“Damianos, don't you  _ dare,  _ I’ll-” 

Laurent’s protests were replaced by a peal of fraught, whooping laughter as Damen wiggled his fingers up and down his sole. Damen had never heard him laugh like that before, and it was beautiful, probably because it was so uncontrolled. Exotic. He had to look back to convince himself that it was actually Laurent laughing like that,  _ his  _ Laurent, the Laurent who usually only bothered to smile for the sake of sarcasm. And it was. He had thrown himself back-first onto the bed, limbs sprawled, head thrown back to laugh desperately at the ceiling as though it was the only thing that could be done to endure this assault. His skin was flushed a light, passionate pink. His yellow hair was spread about beneath him with a few strands beginning to cling to his temples and neck. 

“You look lovely like that,” Damen said, too awed to be anything but honest. 

“ _ Fuck you!”  _ Laurent kicked with his free foot again. 

Damen caught it easily and trapped it with its mate.  There was a moment of renewed struggle in which Laurent almost-- _ almost--  _ succeeded in pulling his feet free. Damen tickled him faster and Laurent went boneless again.

“Damianos!” Laurent gasped, managing only a hysterical, breathless version of his icicle drawl. “Stop it—I’ll kill you!”

“Well you can’t very well kill me when you’re helpless like this, can you?”

“You bastard, you—“ Anything else that might have been said was lost in a flurry of laughter as Damen started on the other trapped foot. 

At some point Laurent, still howling, managed to pull himself to a sit and wedge his hands into Damen’s armpits. He wiggled his fingers, clearly attempting to give Damen a taste of his own medicine. And it was working.   _ No you don’t,  _ Damen thought, clamping his arms down as hard as he could. Laurent’s fingers were pancaked into Damen’s armpits, effectively ending their mischief. It made it a little trickier to keep tickling, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Laurent was so unwound that the slightest touch set off wild fits of laughter. 

Helpless, and now utterly trapped, Laurent leaned his chest against Damen’s back, laughing and squirming as much as the hold allowed. Damen felt him press the side of his face into his shoulder, angling it so that every laugh, every breath, would skip over the flesh of Damen’s neck and land right into his ear. Damen shuddered. He felt his body responding despite itself, stirring the skirt of his chiton.  _ Calculating little weasel,  _ he thought with a grin, digging into the extremely sensitive spot just beneath Laurent’s toes. 

“Damen,” Laurent finally wheezed, still laughing wearily, “I can’t anymore, it’s-- too much,” almost as an afterthought, he added, “It hurts.” 

Damen realized he was hearing the closest thing he would hear to a surrender. More importantly, Laurent was saying he was in pain. Damen released him immediately, taking minor amusement in the fact that Laurent’s soles were the same tormented pink as his face and chest. 

As Laurent caught his breath and folded his feet protectively beneath him, Damen scooted back to sit beside him. It felt a little like standing near a wasp one had just provoked.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, wrapping a tentative arm around Laurent’s shoulders and drawing him close.  “Are you alright?”

“I knew that would work, you sap,” Laurent panted, chuckling bitterly. “You're worse than Auguste was!” 

“Oh, really?” 

Damen tickled Laurent’s stomach, which was at best poorly protected through the thin fabric of the chiton. Laurent indulged him with a weak laugh before slapping the hand away and fixing him with a half-hearted version of his infamous death glare. There was something adorable about it; that he would still attempt to assume control, even while his flushed face and heaving chest betrayed mountains of evidence to the contrary. Damen took the risk and kissed him. 

Laurent hesitated a few seconds, but eventually parted his lips to Damen’s and allowed the kiss to deepen. It remained that way: sweet, soft, and slow, never intensifying, never yielding, until Laurent had to break away to gulp some more air. Damen felt the tiniest sliver of regret for exerting him so. 

“Who knew all one needed to conquer Vere were swift fingers and a strong hold,” Damen said, brushing the clinging bits of hair from Laurent’s face and throat. “Maybe I should reconsider our alliance.” 

“Maybe I should reconsider apologizing to you for being such a terror lately. You’ve just surpassed my nastiness several times over.” 

Damen blinked, stunned out of any retorts. “You were going to apologize to me?” 

“I always knew you were a heartless brute. Thanks for confirming my suspicions. I’ll have to put you down, now.” Laurent said it with a smile. By now, Damen was fairly proficient at translating his wily responses into simple language. That probably meant,  _ yes.  _

“I know of one way you can apologize to me,” Damen said, moving one of Laurent’s hands to the skirt of his own chiton. The bulge there had been growing steadily over the past several minutes, spawned by the first note of Laurent’s sweet laughter and stoked by those few moments of feeling Laurent’s chest pressed against his back, his breath on his neck. That much-too-short kiss had made it damn near painful. 

“You get off on torturing me, don't you?” Laurent asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“No. But it is nice to be the one in control for a change.” It was followed by a groan as Laurent tightened the hand resting on his crotch. 

“Very well,” Laurent said, flipping onto his hands and knees and crawling forward until he was practically in Damen’s lap. “There can be no wrong in mutual satisfaction.”

Laurent kissed him softly,  just the slightest flutter of his lips against Damen’s. Damen leaned forward and grabbed him, desperate for more, for anything. But it became clear very soon that Laurent was in no condition for bed play. When Damen ran a hand up his thigh, Laurent flinched as though stung. When Damen touched his sides, Laurent dissolved into giggles, collapsing to the sheets in a trembling pile. 

When even an innocent hand on Laurent’s shoulder provoked a dodgy reaction, Damen roared with frustration, pounding his fists onto the bed on either side of him. 

“Sorry,” Laurent said, in a cheery voice that made it clear he was not sorry at all. “I’m just so  _ overstimulated _ .”

Damen stared at him, studying the gleam in his eyes and the triumphant tilt of his chin. He thought back to the moment Laurent had pressed himself against his back and laughed into his ear. To the early moment when Laurent had thrown himself on his back and laughed desperately at the ceiling, though he’d still had use of his hands and could probably have made things difficult for Damen if he’d really wanted to. In the moment, Damen had thought Laurent’s helplessness was simply the endearing idiosyncrasy of an extremely ticklish person. He suddenly knew otherwise. 

Classic Laurent: even while having the shit tickled out of him, he had carefully manipulated things to end to his liking. 

“You tease,” Damen snarled, moving toward him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Laurent said. “Not if you ever want to resolve your lust.”

“I’m not interested in that anymore.”

Damen lunged at him, determined to grab him and tickle him until he wet himself. It was the only appropriate revenge. Laurent laughed and jumped off the bed, snatching his sandals off the floor and scampering toward their chamber doors. He evidently thought that being in the presence of courtiers would save him. He thought wrong.

If he was still yearning to gain the respect of the kyroi, he was about to suffer one hell of a setback. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to write more “sexy” stuff into this fic, but I’m not good at writing that. So, sorry :/ 
> 
> Hope you liked it! I like to read critique, so if you’re so inclined, please leave a comment! Kudos would be nice, too :)


End file.
